Every Little Thing
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: What do you do when you're a werewolf, in your last year of school, and you realize you've fallen for someone? Deny, deny, deny! RemusOC. Rating and Genres subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Every Little Thing

Summary: What do you do when you're a werewolf, in your last year of school, and you realize you've fallen for someone? Deny, deny, deny! RemusOC.

**Note: Normally I do things from Gen's view. This time we'll go with Remus. I think it's going to wind up rather cute. And of course there's going to be some Lily/James on the side. **

**I do hope you guys enjoy it as I do.**

**And I said it'd be posted today! Little later than I wanted but it's here! **

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin sighed softly as he stared at the scarlet steam engine. It was his last year boarding this train to head to school. And that day he was alone. His mother was ill and his father was caring for her. She had given him a kiss and begged him to write to her whenever he could.

He took that as a bad omen. His parents had always stood by him until the train vanished from sight.

His shoulders slumping, Remus realized that the train could very well leave without him. He dragged his trunk on board in search of the first empty compartment.

And he found himself standing in front of a compartment with the door slightly ajar. He heard familiar laughter and chanced a glanced inside.

A close friend of his, James Potter, was sitting and laughing with a fellow Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and another friend of his, Gwendolyn Moore.

Smiling faintly to himself at the sight of familiar faces, Remus opened the door.

"Room for me?" he asked.

"Of course." Gen turned her gaze towards James and pointed at his chest. "Do you see what he's got?"

A glittering Head Boy's badge sat on James's chest.

"She asked if it was fake! Can you believe that?"

"Honestly?" Remus asked, stowing his trunk away. "I can believe that."

James rolled his eyes and sighed wearily. "I see how you lot are going to be. Ah well. Moony, we need to be in the Prefects' car anyway."

Gen waved good-bye and settled down to read a Quidditch magazine.

As James and Remus headed down the corridor, James asked conversationally, "So Moony, notice how tall Gen's gotten?"

"And that will help your Quidditch team how?" Remus asked, referring to the Quidditch Captain badge on James's chest as well.

"I'm not talking about that! Doesn't she look prettier?" he asked.

"I thought you were into Lily?"

James rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm talking about for YOU, Moony. By the end of the year, you're getting a girlfriend."

"And if I refuse?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

He was very happy that this conversation could not be finished. By that time they had reached the Prefects' car. And he was happy to sit down. And laugh along with the rest of the Prefects as James realized he would be shoved into the limelight.

But all he could think of was that Lily was the Head Girl to his Head Boy.

'I hope I never get that way about a girl.' Remus thought, absently tracing his finger along the wooden table. 'Not only would it be dangerous, it would just be ridiculous!'

"Remus!" Remus jumped slightly. James was standing in front of him, snapping his fingers. "As your Head Boy I order you get up and get back to your compartment, now!"

"Yes, sir!" Remus said with all the seriousness he could muster.

James laughed and clapped Remus over the back. "I'm teasing, Moony! But about getting you a girlfriend... that one I am not teasing about."

He was unsure why, but Remus felt his face grow hot. He shrugged and was very pleased to be back in their compartment.

Their other close friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigew, were seated happily and content in the compartment. There was no sign of Gwendolyn, Remus noticed. He sank down in the seat she had occupied, wondering vaguely if Sirius had chased her off.

The faint scent of lilacs reached his nose. He smiled faintly to himself.

As he listened to Sirius and James joke about how he got to be Head Boy, and imagined Peter's awestruck expression, Remus settled back in his seat. He was soon fast asleep.

"Moony? Oi, Moony!"

Remus awoke with a start several hours later. Blinking sleepily, he glanced around.

"We're nearly at Hogwarts, you need to change. We saved you some snacks from the trolley, but... well we kind of got hungry."

Remus laughed despite his upset nature over James's determination to get him a girlfriend and not having his parents accompany him to the train. "Well," he said, rummaging through his trunk for his new robes, "you did say we were nearly at the school..."

"Say Moony..." Sirius began casually, "James has let me in on this little scheme of his."

Remus groaned before Sirius could say anything else. "And don't tell me: you intend to help him."

Sirius laughed, his grey eyes glittering in a mischievous way. "I intend to do what I can." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "I can see Hogwarts. Let's get going, then."

Remus sighed softly to himself. If this was any indication of how his school year was going to be, he figured it might be better to just hang back on the train and let it take him back to London.

But he mustered up the courage to follow Sirius off the train. He had his Prefect position. And he also felt he owed it to Dumbledore to stay. After all, were it not for Dumbledore, he would not even be there. Or have his friends, as annoying as they were.

He still had a sinking feeling this year might not be what he thought it would be. But, he decided as he climbed up into the horseless carriage, there was only one way to find out...


	2. Chapter 2

Every Little Thing

**Note: Yay, people like this! I will, of course, update this today and I am hoping to get Narcissa's chapter of Talking in Our Sleep up. Though today we're getting rough weather so I need to get something up.**

Chapter 2

Remus's first day back was not fun. Though of course he really did not expect full enjoyment.

His schedule looked bleak. Potions first, a free period, History of Magic, another free period, and double Charms.

Not that he hated these subjects. They were just not what he expected on his first day back.

He waited as James and Peter seemed to see who could out eat each other. Sirius had hidden himself behind that morning's _Daily Prophet._

"Can you lot please hurry it up?" Remus asked. "I highly doubt Slughorn's going to want us late."

"Looks like Sluggy's trying to out-eat them." Sirius was pointing towards the staff table, where Slughorn was still sitting, eating away.

With a sigh, Remus hopped off the bench and slung his backpack over his shoulders. "I'm heading to the dungeons." he said to no one in particular.

Once in the dungeon passageway, he found he wasn't alone.

"Hey Remus."

Remus glanced at Gen and inclined his head in greeting.

"Nice summer?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It was fine. Nice, peaceful at times..."

"Without James and Sirius you mean?" she asked with a laugh.

He smiled as well. "Something like that." For some reason he felt he wanted to confide in her. But they heard the sounds of footsteps and the vast majority of their class joined them then. Strangely, Remus felt somewhat bitter they had to show up then.

Nearly as soon as James, Sirius, and Peter joined him, Slughorn waddled his way into the dungeons, opened the door, and allowed them inside.

Remus sank down at the nearest empty table. As he did, he felt something brush by him. He glanced at Gen who had sank down next to him.

"If you want me to move, I will." she said. "I just wanted to be closest to the door. And in the shadows."

"Why?" Remus asked, feeling genuinely curious.

She giggled. "Sluggy doesn't like me. I figured I should try to hide."

He laughed, but immediately stopped when he spotted James winking at him from the next table. He shook his head, trying to take in what Slughorn was saying. Something about their N.E.W.T.S.

Remus, expecting this speech again and again from every teacher, sighed softly. Next to him, Gen was trying to pull her long black hair up and away from the cauldron's reach.

Across from him, James seemed to be scribbling something on a piece of parchment. He tossed it over to Remus, who did not bother to read it. Instead, he pulled out his wand and waved it. James's words twisted into squiggles as Remus tossed it back.

James rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, they were busy working on a complex Vanishing Potion. It was so complex that everyone could not change a glance at what their classmates were doing.

Next to him, Gen's potion was a vibrant pink when it should have deepened.

His own was a basic red. 'Get darker!' he silently willed his potion.

It happened within a second. Gen's elbow accidentally hit a large bottle next to her. The bottle fell into Remus's cauldron. His potion exploded, dowsing them and the people closest to them.

Angry red marks appeared on their arms and Gen was not the only one to start scratching. Slughorn called from quiet, as everyone splashed by the potion was whimpering and scratching themselves.

"Hospital Wing." he told them, waving his wand and clearing up the mess.

The itchy students dragged themselves out of the classroom with Gen and Remus at the back of the pack.

"Thank you, Gwendolyn." he said, somewhat coldly.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered. He thought it was due to her itching, but as he glanced at her, he saw she was close to crying.

Immediately his tone softened as he said, "I'm sorry Gwendolyn. I guess I'm not in the best of moods, due to James and his plans. Not to mention my mother is ill..." he trailed off. Silently, he added, 'A full moon issue is to blame as well I think.'

"I'm sorry about your mum. I know there's not much I can do but I can offer my owl, if you want to mail her."

Remus nodded. "I may have to take you up on that." With a smile despite being itchy, he added, "She did, after all, make me promise her several letters."

Gen managed a smile as they tried to catch up with the others. "You won't be grumpy anymore, will you?" she asked.

"I'll try." he said with a smile. And suddenly, he had the feeling it was going to be a lot easier than just trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Every Little Thing

Chapter 3

After his first week of classes, uneventful except for that itchy Potions lesson, Remus decided to settle back and write his mother one of the letters she had asked him to write.

Absently, he glanced around the Common Room. And saw none of his closest friends. The only person he saw that he truly knew was Lily Evans. She, too, was huddled over parchment, scratching away.

Then it hit him. "Quidditch tryouts." he muttered. Of course. Gen and James were both on the team and Sirius and Peter were always playing spectator. And in Sirius's case, mostly trying to "rev up" the Gryffindor team members.

Remus laughed and shook his head, remembering the time Sirius had hurled so many insults at Gen, trying to get her angry so she would play better. Sirius wound up with a Quaffle-shaped bruise on his face and a broken nose.

Sirius had immediately turned to him and hissed "Not a WORD!" for Remus had been lecturing him that one day she would wind up doing just that.

He chuckled to himself as he continued his letter, telling his mother that nothing had happened (for he felt she did not need to know about the itchy lesson) and that he had (so far) stayed out of trouble.

Chuckling to himself still, he signed and folded the letter.

As he glanced up, he wondered whether or not tryouts were still going on. Only one way to find out. He stuck his letter in the pocket of his robes and climbed out of the portrait hole . Thankfully running into neither Filch, the caretaker, or Peeves, the wild and crazy poltergeist who was willing to cause chaos no matter the house, he made it to the grounds.

Where he could see that Quidditch tryouts were still going on.

He did not speak until he got to Sirius and Peter. "And how long have they been at it?" he asked.

"We've just got a Keeper to find now." Peter said. "Though I'm sure you're glad you missed the Beater tryouts."

"James has got a nice, stylish bump on the head and possibly a broken finger or two."

Remus frowned. "I hope whomever that was has been ejected off the pitch."

"Are you mad?" Sirius demanded, looking at Remus as though he were. "He was spot-on! James kept him and I'm glad he did!"

Remus shook his head. It seemed the more dangerous someone was, the better.

'Don't disagree Moony. He made the right choice. And he didn't hit Gen or anyone else."

Remus managed a smile. "Well I suppose as long as James was the one taking the damage..."

James just happened to fly by at the moment. "Hey!" he said. Then he mock-sniffled. "I see how it is, Moony."

Rolling his eyes, Remus sank down next to Sirius. They exchanged grins as Peter bounced up and down, waiting to see what would happen.

It seemed Keeper was the least popular position to fill. Only four people had stayed to tryout for it. Or perhaps some had wanted to join the team with a friend, and after said friend was rejected they left too.

Remus felt he would probably never understand Quidditch.

The first to try was no good. Every single time the Quaffle would come his way, he fumbled and dropped it. If he managed to catch it.

The second was not too bad. She caught three of the five goals that came her way.

The third did very well, catching everything that came his way. And coming up with a creative way to toss the Quaffle back as well.

The fourth also caught five.

Remus saw Gen and James exchange looks. He knew that James valued her opinion when it came to Quidditch. After all, James had started her on Quidditch.

He saw them speak hurriedly and wondered vaguely what they were saying. He felt the third Keeper was the way to go himself. But what did he know of Quidditch?

"Come on."

He glanced up. Sirius and Peter were heading towards the pitch. He got to his feet and followed.

It seemed that once they made it to where the team had landed, Gen and James had agreed with Remus's own thoughts. After all, the third person to try out for the Keeper had even managed to get the Quaffle to James while he was surrounded by the rest of the team.

The other wannabe Keepers huffed off the field, livid. Especially the last to try.

The team headed into the changing rooms to change and quickly hurried out. James at least seemed happy to turn his back to the pitch for the time being.

"They're getting more violent." James said holding his sore hand in the other.

"And Sirius says that isn't a bad thing."

James grinned. "No, it's not too bad." He then winced. "My fingers and head are ready to argue with me on that though."

"Hang on."

Gen had managed to sneak past Remus and he hurried to catch her. "I'd like to take you up on that offer. Of your owl."

Gen blinked, then nodded. "Certainly. I've not any letters to send. You're welcome to her. Though she is getting rather old. My aunt's old owl." she added.

She watched Remus as he glanced back, feeling James watching him. James raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly.

Remus scowled.

"I... I can go with you to send it later." Gen said, misinterpreting Remus's scowl.

"What? Oh, right. Thank you, Gwendolyn."

She nodded before hurrying off to the castle.

"And what was that about?" James asked as Sirius scowled just as Remus had.

"Nothing. She offered to lend her owl to me if I needed to send a letter."

"Mm-hmm."

Remus groaned. James's "Mm-hmm" sounded very disbelieving. 'It's going to be a looooong year.' Remus thought sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Every Little Thing

**Note: I was going to update Double Crossers today, but you guys get the fun of this instead! HUZZAH!**

**And er, no I do wish LOVELESS was real. I'm itching to read it! But I don't believe it is. Sadness now.**

Chapter 4

It was a weekend. A dreary, stormy weekend and Remus had heard James say nothing about Quidditch practice. When he casually asked, James mentioned that the Slytherin gits had taken the pitch for themselves.

Having finished all his work, and not receiving a reply from his mother and father, he leaned back in the chair near the fire, surveying the room.

There were several younger students in a corner, watching closely as their fellow Gryffindors had formed a sort of Gobstones tournament. He had never really gotten into the game.

Sirius and Peter were playing their favorite thing to play on a boring, slow, rainy day: Wizard's Chess. Sirius, of course, was flattening Peter. But he did try his best to defeat Sirius.

Something that had not happened, and something that, by now, Remus was no longer expecting.

He glanced behind him. A table was filled with chattering sixth and seventh year girls, including Lily Evans. Remus scanned the group, then realized one was missing.

He spotted Gen in a corner, curled up in a chair. Her legs were tucked under her; her long hair was falling over the book she was reading.

He wondered vaguely whether or not he should disturbed her. Despite the fact that she looked comfortable and content, she may very well be studying. After all, they had their N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year.

Though Gen was not the type to be studying.

"What are you thinking Moony?" James asked. His voice made Remus jump slightly.

"Nothing."

James raised an eyebrow. He lowered his voice so Sirius would not hear. "I take it 'nothing' is over in that corner and engrossed in a book."

"Perhaps. Why do you care?"

James smirked. "You can hide it all you want Remus John Lupin. And I'm not talking about your furry little problem."

"I have nothing to hide!" Remus said, somewhat flustered. "Except... said furry issue."

James burst out laughing. "Well, yes. That is something that needs to be kept under control."

Remus smiled faintly, hoping that James had lost his train of thought. Something that proved easy for him to do when a certain redheaded Gryffindor was around. And it was at that time that James spotted said female Gryffindor sitting just feet away from him.

"Hey, Evans!" he called, hopping to his feet and making his way to her table.

Remus groaned. He got to his feet, not wanting to watch this. He figured he could head upstairs, to the safety and quiet of their dorm, and pen another letter to his parents. Or just try his best to study. This year was bound to be rough.

Focusing only on his own thoughts, he did not realize he had bumped into Gen until the sound of her book hitting the floor brought him back to the Common Room.

"Sorry." He bent to retrieve the fallen book. The scrawling title caught his eye. _LOVELESS._

He raised an eyebrow and asked in a joking tone, "Something appropriate for school, Gwendolyn?"

She laughed. "Of course! It's not a smutty Muggle romance novel if that's what you mean. It's a play, really. Go on. You can borrow it if you want." She glanced down at the book still held in his hand. "I'm sure the cover shows how... well-loved that book is."

It was true. The edges were a big dog-eared, the cover just a little bit frayed. He nodded, stepping aside so she could head to to her dorm. He then headed to his.

Once inside, Remus flopped back on his bed, tucked his pillow behind his head, and, curiosity getting the best of him, cracked the book to read.

He was soon so absorbed that he did not hear James, Sirius, and Peter join him later.

"Oi, Moony, we need to tell you what Prongs did."

Remus looked up over the top of the book long enough to take in the fact that James looked like a drowned rodent.

The other two looked close to laughter.

Shaking his head, Remus returned to the book. But not for long.

Sirius pounced on the bed and asked, "What on earth could you possibly be reading? Who CHOOSES to read?"

James, now changed and dried, leaned over to read the title. "_LOVELESS?"_ he asked. "Sounds... pretty INTERESTING if you ask me."

"It's not that!" Remus said with a scowl. "Here, listen:

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire_

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return."_

James was silent. Remus could tell he and Sirius, and maybe Peter too, were trying to hold back laughter.

"I didn't know you liked poetry, Moony." James said casually. He pretended to flick a bit of dust from his robes. He then smirked. "I imagine Gen got you into it?"

"What?" Sirius asked, looking from James to Remus and back again.

James tapped the cover of the book. "That's hers. Before Evans drenched me, I saw her drop it and tell Moony to keep it."

"Not keeping," Remus said, "simply borrowing."

James grinned and nodded, though Remus knew what he was thinking. With a sigh, Remus shut the book after marking his place and sat it down. He glanced at his watch and smiled softly to himself.

"Well, time for dinner. I don't know about you lot, but I'm starved."

James continued to smirk as he, Peter, and Sirius followed Remus down to dinner. He could tell Remus was more than ready to the drop the subject. But he had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Every Little Thing

**Note: The Cup has kept me distracted but we can easily win today. So happy update time then back to playing Yooyuball for me.**

Chapter 5

The full moon was tomorrow night. Remus sat in the library, working frantically. The teachers did understand that he wasn't usually feeling up to par after the full moon but he was always bound and determined to have his work caught up before the full moon.

With a sigh, he looked at the book stacks surrounding him. Perhaps a snack break... Normally he would not consider nipping down to the kitchens for something to eat, but he had, after all, skipped dinner. The elves would be pleased to feed him.

And he could eat whatever he got on the way back to the library. That settled it. Rising from his chair, Remus headed to the door, glancing sideways for Madame Pince, the librarian. She was busy with a few first years and he hoped she would be distracted long enough for him to leave and come back.

Sighing faintly, he hurried to the kitchens, knowing that, thankfully, it was not time for him to be in his tower. He had at least a half hour before having to gather everything he had not completed and heading toward the Common Room to finish.

His trip to the kitchens was uneventful, and as he figured the House Elves were more than pleased to feed him. They tried to press cakes, sweets, and even slightly cold chicken on him. He took a small chocolate cake and thanked them before heading back to the library.

At the library door he stood, licking chocolate off his fingers. If Pince had not put his things away assuming he would not come back, Remus figured it would be best to gather the books and his parchment, quills, inks, and bag, and head back to Gryffindor Tower.

Minutes later, as he carried his stack of books into the Common Room, he heard Sirius comment, "Why look! It's the traveling library!"

"Stuff it Padfoot." Remus grumbled, sinking down into the nearest empty chair and scattering his books on the table.

"Touchy, touchy." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I'm not aloof." Remus said. Then he added, "I have to finish this by tomorrow."

"No you don't!" Sirius said. He got to his feet and headed over to Remus's table, absently thumbing through the books. "I hear McGonagall and even Dumbledore sometimes saying that you don't need to bother with your essays and whatnot until you're feeling up to it."

"I feel up to it now." Remus said casually.

"Whatever."

Remus resumed his work. It was not until he had halfway filled his parchment up with his essay on planetary alignment did he notice Sirius casually flicking through his books.

"You're not going to find anything in there. I don't have Galleons squirrel away in a false book or anything." Remus said.

"Ah, Moony. I never thought I'd hear word of you and Galleons in the same sentence."

Remus knew it was Sirius's way of teasing, but that remark slightly stung. He narrowed his eyes and resumed work on his essay.

"Where's James?" he asked casually.

"Detention." Sirius said. "And Wormtail's headed up to bed already."

"So it's your task to annoy me?"

"Exactly."

Remus groaned and returned again to his essay. It was not until James joined them, reeking of trophy polish, that he realized how late it was. Dropping his quill, he glanced at James, then at Sirius.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." he muttered. "Is that why the two of you insist on hovering over me?"

"No," James began, "I don't know what Sirius is planning but I've got a question for you. Do you intend to tell Gwennie about your furry little problem?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well if she has heard the rumors of my badly behaved rabbit then I imagine I have no need to tell her."

"Tell her the truth was what I meant."

Remus shook his head as he began to gather his books. "I don't see much reason to tell her. It's none of her concern now is it?" he asked. He was too tired to notice Gen's copy of _LOVELESS _was not with the rest of his books.

"Sure it is!" James said.

"No thanks James. It's no one's concern but my own."

James sighed and shook his head, watching Remus hurry upstairs to their dorm. He then turned to Sirius.

"Is it just me," he began, "or does Remus get rather irritable before his furry little problem arises?"

Sirius shrugged. "To be honest I don't pay much mind to it." The two of them headed to their nice warm beds as well. While changing, Sirius asked casually, "Wonder what's planned for tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Same thing we do every full moon -- "

James was cut off by Remus, who had bundled under his blankets ready for sleep by the time they got in there. "Nothing. I'd rather you three stay in the castle."

James and Sirius exchanged looks, wondering what that was about.


	6. Chapter 6

Every Little Thing

**Note: OK! The Cup is over! So now you guys have most of my attention again. I will definitely update this today and perhaps something else. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Remus let out a faint groan as he settled down on his Hospital Wing bed. Normally he would try to make it to at least his last class of the day but he he didn't feel he could. Madame Pomfrey seemed happy with that decision.

He would not allow James to leave until James swore to bring him his work for the day. Rolling his eyes James agreed.

"Though I personally would take this as a reason to NOT do that work." he added.

Remus was too tired to do more than swing his foot feebly at James.

By the time the door swung shut after Sirius left, Remus was fast asleep.

He dozed until a faint rustling and hushed whispered woke him up. Timidly, he propped himself up on his elbow just enough to see but not be too noticed.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were standing together with their heads close, whispering about something as she reached through her stock of potions.

"No..." he heard Dumbledore say, "... determined to finish classes..."

Remus's eyebrows nearly met with confusion. Then he sank back down on his pillows. What was he expecting? A certain Gryffindor with long black hair and the faint scent of lilacs?

Of course not!

He leaned back and sighed, staring at the ceiling. He did not want Dumbledore to notice he was awake. For some reason he felt no desire to talk to the Headmaster.

Thankfully, he heard the sound of Dumbledore's footsteps heading towards the door. He heard it open, then shut. Then started to act as though he were stirring.

"And how are you?" Madame Pomfrey demanded as she strode over to her only patient in the wing.

"Much better." Remus said, which was a half-truth. "Lunch?" he asked hopefully.

Madame Pomfrey managed a smile. "I'll send for you a tray."

As Remus nibbled on his lunch, he vaguely wondered what was going on the school. He smiled to himself as he wondered whether or not James, Sirius, and Peter had exercised some control while he was lazing about the Hospital Wing.

Probably not.

As he thought of them, the door swung open. "Thought we'd drop by and give you part of your work with the last few minutes of lunch." James said, tossing Remus's bag onto the floor next to the bed. Remus was astonished that the books he needed, along with notes on his lessons in the Professors' handwriting, fell out.

"Thanks." Remus muttered. He moved his half-eaten lunch and drew his legs up so the others could sit at the foot of his bed. "Anything eventful?" he asked.

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "Eventful?" Sirius asked.

"In Hogwarts?" James added.

They looked at each other again and at the same time said, "No way!"

Remus sighed faintly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Moony, we'd tell you. Trust us. Now we've got to get back to class. And I have Quidditch practice tonight." James added. "When are you getting out of here?"

Remus glanced towards Madame Pomfrey's office and shrugged. "Whenever she decides to let me leave." he said, reaching for his bag and books.

He was allowed to leave after dinner. He hurried to eat and change from the Hospital Wing pajamas to a fresh set of robes that had been brought down for him. He grabbed his bag and half-finished assignments and hurried to Gryffindor Tower.

On the way, he found himself wondering if Quidditch practice was over. Perhaps it was. Or it hadn't even started.

He then shrugged. He didn't care too much about Quidditch. Though the thought of a certain Chaser was filling his head...

He shook his head. "No relationships for me." he muttered. "Too messy." He then winced. During a full moon, things could indeed get messy. Very, very messy.

The sudden taste of bile filled his mouth. Nearly choking on it, Remus decided that no matter what he would never get with anyone. Or allow James to set him up with anyone. It was not going to happen!


	7. Chapter 7

Every Little Thing

**Note: I'm not entirely sure if this chapter will come off as I hope but I hope it at least comes out decently.**

Chapter 7

It was the weekend. Actually the first Hogsmeade visit for the school year but Remus did not feel like dropping into the village. Instead he settled himself under the shade of a large beech tree by the lake and shut his eyes.

It was quiet out here. And here he could think.

He had received a short letter from his parents in return and thought to write another one. But he did not wish to worry them or make them think that there was something wrong with him or at the school. He'd write in a few days.

After all, there wasn't much to write about.

He stretched out, eyes still shut tight. The grass tickled against his neck and he sighed contentedly. Yes, staying out here was a much better idea than going into the village. He did not feel like keeping track of James, Sirius, and Peter all day.

His mind began to wander. He wondered why the Headmaster had dropped into the Hospital Wing and what for. He wondered why Gen had agreed to change positions in the next Quidditch match. He heard James discussing it with her that morning. She would be playing Seeker.

He wondered about Gen.

She had certainly changed from the small Muggleborn Remus first met at the Sorting Ceremony. And it was more than just a growth spurt. She was his height now, maybe a little less than an inch shorter.

She and James had bonded immediately. It was James who introduced her to Quidditch, something which Remus felt just a tiny bit annoyed about still. He didn't think Quidditch was for her, but she had proved him wrong.

And seemed to want to continue to.

It was she who had talked him into taking classes with her such as Divination. It was a lark, they both knew. But still, they had fun coming up with things off the top of their head as predictions.

He had to admit, it was fun. Gen could make things enjoyable. Or had at least learned from Sirius how to make a joke about anything, even if they weren't funny.

Remus let out another sigh. What on earth was he thinking? Gen? Even if he did fancy her, he wouldn't put her in the place he was in. She liked spending her money, both magical and Muggle, and she wanted only the finest of things. A high quality racing broom, dress robes in the highest of fashions, and always returning from Hogsmeade laden with several bags, mostly of sweets.

And she was always willing to share.

His eyes still shut tight, Remus frowned. It was stupid, really. Sitting up, Remus rubbed his head.

It was then he resolved to his decision, that James was not going to set him up with any girl. He wouldn't allow it!

From where he was sitting, Remus could see but not be seen. He watched as a few students hurried along the grounds, holding fast to the things they had just bought for themselves, parents, and friends.

With a groan, Remus flopped back onto the prickly grass he had been laying on. He had promised his parents he would send some Peppermint Toads. But at the moment he did not feel like rushing back to the castle and then down to the village.

Perhaps he could ask a few from friends. James always bought a bag.

Struggling to his feet and brushing bits of grass off his robes, Remus decided to head back to the castle. He had an essay to finish anyway. Nearly laughing, he realized he was just making an excuse to head back inside.

Why? Was it because he was counting on it to rain and he did not want to be caught outside? While the clouds were filling the sky, they did not seem like threatening rain clouds.

Was it because he did not want to be alone, lost in his thoughts, if a gaggle of Slytherins came back from Hogsmeade? No. He was sure they would not have noticed him. That was why he picked the spot after all.

Was it because he did not want to be seen by Gwendolyn Moore? Maybe.

He paused. Then his shoulders slumped. Yes, that was it. It was stupid, Remus decided, to try to ignore her just because James wanted him to fancy and date her. After all, James was no matchmaker.

With a smile, Remus thought that he wasn't too sure how well James's potions skills were either. And he was certain that James would not mess with a love potion. After all, they were not allowed at the school. And unlike the other things that were not allowed at the school that James did anyway, love potions carried serious risks and heavy punishments.

As he headed to the Common Room, he thought. Gen had seemed pleased to speak to him recently, but she was also subdued. Asking her what was the matter wouldn't give James any reason to think he fancied her!

It was decided. He would ask her what was wrong if she was in the Common Room when he got up there.

He would never, ever admit it to James Potter, but he was more than slightly disappointed when he saw that she was not in the Common Room.


	8. Chapter 8

Every Little Thing

**Note: I liked the last chapter. And I like this one. Maybe not as good as the last one but I still like it. What's been your favorite chapter so far?**

**And what should I update next?**

Chapter 8

A drop of rain hit his nose. Then another. It was sprinkling, but Quidditch would not be canceled for that!

So, a somewhat reluctant Remus settled down in the stands to watch the first Quidditch match of the year. If it were not Gryffindor playing, he would have made some excuse to stay at school. But there he was, getting wet.

The scarlet clad players came out of the changing room, not as obvious in the rain as their canary yellow opponents.

Remus blinked, the rain coming down heavier now. He wasn't sure how the players could play in rain like this. Then he recalled in their fifth year. They played fantastically in rain heavier than this.

"Hoping the match will be called off?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Hoping it ends soon, since I know it won't be." Remus replied. He leaned his head back, glancing up at the players above him. Blinking rain from his eyes, he could just see Gen, only due to her hair, as she searched for the Snitch.

Slightly bitter, Remus found himself thinking, 'She should be scoring goals, not searching for a Snitch!'

With a frown, he turned his attention back to the match. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were tied with two goals each. As he watched, Hufflepuff made a third goal. James quickly made another for Gryffindor.

"Are we just going to go back and forth scoring goals all day?" Remus asked no one in particular.

"Seems like it."

He glanced over to his right. Lily Evans was sitting on the end of the bench, her arms crossed.

At least she had an umbrella.

Shivering slightly and soaked to the skin, Remus glanced back up. A distant rumbling of thunder caught his ears and he winced. They needed to hurry and find the Snitch, otherwise they would be playing in a thunderstorm.

He could imagine how hard that would be.

In the rain, he couldn't see the scoreboard. Not that it really mattered, he figured. The scorekeeper seems to be able to tell who was scoring and who was missing. So whatever they said had to be good enough for him.

"Oh I hope it's over with soon." Remus glanced at Lily as she spoke, then turned his attention to the game. A scarlet player and canary player were making mad dives for the muddy ground.

'I don't care who grabs it, just grab the Snitch!' Remus thought. He made a face as he realized that that was a lie. Of course he wanted Gen to grab it!

And of course he just wanted that because he wanted Gryffindor to win! Right?

No one else noticed his expression as he battled himself. Everyone's gaze, even the rain-soaked players, were on the two flying towards the ground. There was an explosion of mud as the two hit the ground, but a scarlet-clad arm shot up triumphantly. The Snitch fluttered between her fingers.

Remus felt a smile twitch at his lips as nearly everyone else got to their feet, yelling gleefully. The Gryffindor team landed in a muddy hug.

"I'm going back to the Common Room. Want to go with me?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head and thanked her. He got up with Sirius and Peter as they made their way to wait outside the changing rooms.

"Nice grab by Gwen, wasn't it?" Sirius asked. "Wonder why James made her play Seeker?"

Remus shrugged. He didn't know. Didn't want to talk about it really. All he knew was that they had won. And Gen had helped out with that.

Running his fingers through his wet hair, Remus sighed softly. He was ready to go back to the castle but wanted to wait with Sirius and Peter. No doubt Peter would go over every little detail of the match, begging for a play-by-play.

The thought of which seemed to make a headache come on.

They had not been waiting out there for too long when the team came out, talking and congratulating each other. James and Gen were last, his arm thrown casually over her shoulder.

"Now see? You did fine as a Seeker."

"I'd rather be Chaser." Gen said, though she still looked pleased with herself.

James glanced over and, once he saw Remus, his arm slid quickly from Gen's shoulders. Remus frowned but Sirius and Peter noticed nothing as they fell in step with Gen and James.

He walked a couple steps behind them as they chattered away about the match. He didn't much care for Quidditch or talking about the match that just ended a few minutes ago.

"Didn't you hear me, Remus?"

He glanced up. Gen had stepped into pace with him.

"Sorry, Gwendolyn. Miles away. What do you need?"

"Have you gotten my owl back?" she asked.

Remus felt a little bit disappointed by this. What else was he expecting her to ask? He nodded in response to her question.

"OK. I needed to send a package with him. If you don't need him..."

"No, no. I don't have any letters to send. Thank you for lending him to me."

Gen nodded. "Anytime, Remus." Quickly, she rushed to catch up with James, Sirius, and Peter, leaving him dragging behind in the mud.


	9. Chapter 9

Every Little Thing

**Note: Yeah, Gen's a bit silly is she not? My internet's been acting wonky, so cross your fingers and hope this goes up today!**

Chapter 9

It was nearly a week after that muddy Quidditch match and the Gryffindor team was still slightly pleased with themselves. Remus felt a smile twitch at his lips every single time he heard one of the players talk about the match.

But thankfully Peter had stopped asking for every little detail of the match. Perhaps he was satisfied.

Save for Peter's constant questions, the week had been rather uneventful. The usual pre-game jeers from the Slytherins had stopped. The other two houses were always willing to congratulate Gryffindor (and Gryffindor was always willing to congratulate the other houses when they won). But the castle was nice and quiet for once.

The Gryffindor class was having their Astronomy lesson. Gen, Remus was slightly pleased to see, had taken her place rather close to him. But he was not sure if it was intentional or unintentional.

As he was studying the stars, he found himself watching her too. She would flip her hair on occasional and shake her head as she scratched something out on her parchment.

As he mapped his own stars, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back, and slightly afraid he was about to get told off for not doing his work, he caught James's wink.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes as he returned to his own chart. He knew what James was getting at. And to be a little honest with himself, Remus felt somewhat angry with James. The remarks he had been making, putting his arm around Gen's shoulders and then removing it when he saw Remus... Of course he knew what James wanted, but James had no idea what HE wanted.

And Remus was bound and determined to keep that much to himself. If James found out he was having these thoughts of Gen, well Remus would never hear the end of it!

He sighed again. And this time he felt a hand on his arm.

"Everything OK?" Gen asked softly.

"What? Oh... yeah everything is fine Gwendolyn."

"Sure?" she asked.

He smiled faintly and nodded as he returned to his work. She glanced at him again before returning to her own chart.

When the lesson was over, Remus packed up his things and headed down the tower. He felt he had gotten away with James not seeing the little moment between himself and Gwendolyn ('If you could call it a moment!' he thought) but James quickly caught up with him.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"What about?" Remus asked coolly.

"That little moment between you and Gen up there. Were you confessing your love with a wonderful soliloquy?"

Remus stopped in his tracks and actually burst out laughing. "Do you even know what a soliloquy is?" he asked James.

"Not at all!" James said. "But that doesn't matter now does it?"

"I should have known you didn't. You didn't even use it right."

James rolled his eyes and said, "Now isn't the time for a lesson Moony! Tell me what happened!"

Remus merely shrugged his shoulders. "She asked if I was OK. And I told her I was. That's it?"

"That's it?" James asked, looking very, very disappointed. "No confessions of loving her?"

"What makes you think I love her?" Remus asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" James demanded. By now the two were nearly at Gryffindor Tower but James had full intentions of lagging behind. He bent, on the impression of tying his shoelace. As he figured, Remus stopped to wait for him.

"What obvious?" Remus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

James sighed with annoyance. "That you love, or at least fancy, Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore!"

"Elizabeth?" Remus asked, an eyebrow raised. "How did you come to find her middle name?"

James smirked. "I have my ways. Now, how are we going to get you two together?"

Remus turned on his heel and took a few steps towards their Common Room. He stopped and turned back to James. "We aren't." he said simply. And he wanted that to be that.

But James was not convinced. He got to his feet and hurried after Remus, plotting the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10

Every Little Thing

**Note: Yeah I've been sick. And been neglecting things. You guys have to keep me on everything! What should I update after this? I'll try to update something today or tomorrow.**

Chapter 10

As the days passed, a gentle snowfall began to fall on the grounds. Hogwarts was getting chillier on the inside, and sparkling white on the outside.

Remus found himself sitting at the castle doors one afternoon, watching as Sirius, James, and Peter had a snowball fight. Well watching James and Sirius pelt Peter with snowballs was a more accurate description of what was going on.

"Going home this Christmas?" James asked, ducking a snowball that came his way. Instead it hit Peter in the face.

"I don't know. I haven't made up my mind." Remus said with a shrug.

"Gen will be staying." James said casually as he balled up a handful of snow.

"She always stays doesn't she?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't like being home."

Remus tried to act uninterested. Instead, he said, "I should probably be home with Mum and Dad. Mum's not doing any better."

A second later and Remus wondered if Gen had heard him say that. She was standing right beside him. "Remus," she began, "have you finished my copy of LOVELESS? I want something to read during the holidays."

"I'll give it back to you tonight." Remus said with a nod. He could not hear anything in her voice to indicate that she had heard him saying it would be best for him to go home for the holidays.

She nodded but did not seem to want to go. Finally, after about a minute of hovering over him, she turned to leave.

And was pelted squarely against the back of her head with a snowball.

"SIRIUS!" she shouted.

Sirius was trying to look innocent. Instead, he pointed a finger towards James, who in turn pointed a finger towards Peter who had no one to blame.

Pulling out her wand, she flicked it angrily. A large wave of snow coated the three boys. All that could be seen of them was Sirius's foot sticking up in the air.

Remus chuckled. Gen smiled back at him. "Not joining the snowball battle?" she asked.

"No, I'm just an observer."

She glanced at the moving mass of snow, wondering how long it would take James, Sirius, and Peter to get out of it. "I guess being an observer is a lot better than an innocent casualty."

He smiled. "Thankfully they've not had the idea to throw snow at me."

"I suppose they've learned something over the years." she said with a smile.

Just as Remus was greatly considering staying at Hogwarts during the holidays, she turned to leave. Another snowball went flying towards her, but expecting this she ducked.

And instead went flying into the castle, hitting Filch.

He came shuffling out of the castle, yelling angrily. But the sight of him covered in snow and yelling made the five of them burst out laughing.

Of course they happened to earn a detention for that. Later that evening, polishing all the trophies in the trophy room, Gen started to giggle. "Who threw that?" she asked.

"I did." Sirius said, grinning. "I did not expect you to duck but hitting Filch was a great surprise."

She glanced at Filch out of the corner of her eye. He was dozing in a chair by the door. "A wonderful surprise." she agreed.

Remus was on her other side. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Was she actually being civil to Sirius? It seemed that way.

Perhaps it would be best to go home for the holidays. If she were being kind to Sirius now he wouldn't know what to expect during the holidays when most of Gryffindor Tower was gone.

Feeling a little low, he dragged himself to bed later that night, completely forgetting about her book. His mind was made up. There was no reason to stay behind during Christmas holidays. He would be going home.


	11. Chapter 11

Every Little Thing

**Note: I kind of feel it might be easy to condense Remus's Christmas in one little chapter. I hope it's not too rushed or anything. Not very merry for him huh?**

Chapter 11

Remus soon regretted coming home for Christmas.

Firstly his mother had been quietly shut away in his parents' bedroom. He had only been to see her for a couple minutes before his father ushered him out the room, telling him she needed her rest.

He had to agree.

"Remus, I need to tell you something."

Glancing at his father for a moment Remus followed him into the kitchen. The two settled down at the small kitchen table, a centerpiece of Christmas roses between them. Waiting for his father to make the first move, Remus was a little surprised when his father brought out a copy of _The Daily Prophet._

"What -- ?"

"Just read."

His father handled the paper as though it disgusted him. Curious, confused, and a little apprehensive, Remus took the paper and began to read.

After several agonizing minutes, he put down the paper. "What would this..." he checked the paper again," Fenrir Greyback character have to do with anything? Unless...?"

With a nod, his father answered his unfinished question.

"Your mother argued with me but I felt you were old enough to know who had bit you."

Remus glanced down at the paper again. He blinked, surprised to find his eyes tearing up, then turned his gaze back to his father.

"Why? From this it sounds like he... hunts... his victims."

The older man blurted out the story. "I angered him. Enraged him. He found our home, waited for you. Bit you. We should have known he would."

Remus could not face his father at the moment. But neither could he blame him. He did not ask the details, did not want them, but found himself thinking, hoping that his father had offended Greyback by trying to protect his family.

He finally knew why he had been bitten and a part of him was glad to know. Another part was ashamed that he had wasted so much time and pity for a man who had bit him purposely.

He muttered a "thanks" to his father before headed to his room.

The rest of his holiday was strained. It seemed every other minute he wished that he had stayed at Hogwarts. He wished that he had a Time Turner, although he was not too sure it could help him.

His Christmas dawned bright and early with a fine dusting of snow against the house. It continued to fall during the day, light little flurries of snow. Remus would have rather had a blizzard.

Opening his gifts seemed like a chore. He unseeingly put his gifts in his school trunk to take back. The box of sweets, the books that shone brighter than any other he had owned, the photo album his mother had painstakingly put together of her son and his three best friends. Everything went into his trunk without a care.

He did not eat his dinner at the table. Instead he nibbled away at his plate standing against the kitchen counter. With a start Remus realized he had not had much of an appetite since his father told him why he had come to be a werewolf.

'I can't wait to get out of here.' he thought. Then immediately regretted it.

On the day he was to return to school, he kissed his mother's forehead and bade her good-bye. His father took him to the station. To Remus's surprised, he apologized.

"No reason to apologize," Remus muttered, "right to tell me and whatnot."

His father gave him a brief smile and a hug before helping him get his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. He gave a wave and then left, returning to Remus's mother.

Remus leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes. He awoke with a start. The lanterns had been lit and it seemed that the train was only a few minutes away from Hogsmeade, what with the flurry of movement outside his compartment.

What felt like a stone settled into Remus's stomach. James, Sirius, and Peter, maybe even Gen, would want to know how his holiday went. And he did not want to tell them. At least not yet.

As the train slowed to a halt, Remus jumped to his feet. Dumbledore! He could unburden himself to the Headmaster. Dumbledore would surely understand. Maybe even tell him what to do. And whether or not to tell James, Sirius, and Peter. He would omit anything about Gwendolyn at the moment.

He was quiet and stuck to himself on the chilly walk back to the school. Around him, first years to his fellow seventh years were discussing their holiday, their dinners, their presents.

Back in the warmth of the school he broke away from the chattering group. Rushing up the stairs as fast as he could he did not notice that he nearly knocked over a few people.

Lily managed to steady Gen as the two witches stared after him.

"What was that about?" Gen asked.

"No idea." Lily said. "Not very Remus-like at all if you ask me."

Shaking their heads, they headed into the Great Hall, where they were immediately questioned by James.

"Seen Remus?"

"He nearly knocked us down heading who knows where." Gen said. He attitude was cool though James knew her feelings were slightly hurt. He'd have to have a chat with Remus later about how to properly treat a witch.


End file.
